


I Missed You More Than I Thought I Would - Luna/Ginny

by elenawrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, second war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenawrites/pseuds/elenawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna has been taken, Ginny misses her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Missed You More Than I Thought I Would - Luna/Ginny

Sixth year.  
It was supposed to be homework and classes and friendships and crushes and _normal._  
Not this year.

  
-

  
Ginny didn’t know how long the fear and panic had been in her system when it finally surfaced.  
When had it started?  
Was it when she had boarded the Hogwarts express this year, knowing everything was going to be very, very different?  
Was it when Harry had broken up with her that summer, trying to make it easy for her?  
Was it when Dumbledore’s death had been announced, making everything more dangerous for them?  
Or was it earlier?  
_Years_ earlier?  
Had it been when the diary began talking to her, controlling her, leading her down to that chamber, nearly killing her? Had that insane fear she had felt as an eleven year old when she first realized what it had been doing to her stayed over the years?  
No. Maybe. Alright, it had.  
But Ginny felt that everything had become all too real when Luna was taken.  
_Taken._ What a disturbing word, how had she never realized that before? Taken. It was how everyone in hiding with her at Hogwarts referred to Luna.  
They had been on the train, just heading home for Christmas. Just to see their families. Just to make sure everyone was still safe.  
And then it happened.  
Xenophilius Lovegood may have known what danger he was in, but he must not have considered what the Death Eaters could do to Luna.  
_Taken._  
So Luna was gone. And while Ginny had been aching inside over the kidnapping since it had happened, it was now becoming a dull, throbbing pain she carried everywhere. It got even harder to sleep, harder to eat, though Ginny knew she had to keep her strength up, because if she was weak she knew she’d be done for in days.  
Life was dangerous now at Hogwarts.  
Luna had brought a little light into it, though.  
She was especially good at comforting the younger students after beatings or torturing. She would weave tales of nargles and snorkacks, letting everything slip away for a while as she talked of mysterious creatures and their distant lands, and Ginny always felt slightly better after listening to Luna.  
The others seemed to feel the same way, because everyone was calmer after Luna finished her stories, and now that she was gone, the entire makeshift camp was on edge.  
Ginny missed lying next to Luna on their shared cot, braiding her long hair or resting her head against the other girl’s shoulder. She hadn’t known how much she needed Luna until she was gone, how much she relied on her to get through the day. She hadn’t known how much she missed the other girl until she climbed into bed one night and was suddenly overwhelmed by her scent, like vanilla and flowers, on the sheets.  
She let herself cry that night, not bothering with strength or composure, because _damn it,_ Ginny missed her more than anything and just wanted to feel the familiar weight pressed against her, just wanted to see the serene face and shining hair, just wanted to keep her right where she belonged, safe and close next to Ginny.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a line from the song "I Found" by Amber Run
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
